Wendigos
Wendigos are demonic creatures that transform into beastly monsters that resemble werewolves or other large predators. Traditionally, Wendigos transform under the three phases of the full moon and appear as mortals during the daytime. History The First Wendigo The first Wendigo was a man who was in love with a woman. When she betrayed him, he killed her in a rage and ate her heart. In return, his own heart turned to ice and he became the first Wendigo. The first Wendigo spread his curse through a great number of people, including Romulus. At some point, the first Wendigo was vanquished, making Romulus the oldest known Wendigo. Charmed The Charmed Ones faced a Wendigo shortly after becoming witches and Piper was scratched by one. She transformed into a beast until her sisters managed to kill the one that infected her, an FBI-agent called Ashley Fallon, who was supposedly investigating the animal attacks. Chosen After a night out, Duncan was attacked by a Wendigo and was infected. This Wendigo was later revealed to be Craig, who was a young apprentice to Romulus, the oldest known Wendigo and a member of the Brotherhood. Romulus wanted Duncan to complete the curse to he could join their ranks. His true goal was controlling the beast inside so that the Wendigo race could be worthy demons instead of being seen as wild animals. However, Craig and Romulus were later vanquished by the Chosen, through Romulus managed to die as a worthy Demon in his eyes by containing the beast. Description Wendigos are large demonic creatures that resemble a large predator such as a wolf. They are covered in dark, thick hair, but their demonic faces and claws are hairless. They bear a resemblance to Werewolves and Sasquatches from myths and legends. Wendigos are bipedal but can also move fast on four feet. They have glowing yellow eyes which they use to hunt at night. Wendigos can infect others with their curse by scratching them. The wound will heal quickly and may grow hair as it heals. The infection also comes with a mental infection that affects behavior, making it less likely that victims will seek help, as they begin to desire to release the beast inside. The infection can be reversed if the original Wendigo is killed before the newly turned Wendigo kills an innocent. Wendigos will seek out victims that have the blood type AB negative, as well as seek out victims with a good or loving heart. Wendigos traditionally transform during the three phases of the full moon. However, some may learn to control the beast inside and suppress the transformation or call it out at will. However, they still struggle with their beast-like nature and suppressing it takes a lot of effort and willpower. Book Entries The Wendigo A being of darkness that shows its true nature during the three phases of the full moon, taking human form during the day. The first Wendigo was created when a mortal cut out the heart of his lover, who betrayed him, and ate it. Since that time, the curse of the Wendigo has been spread through contact. The Wendigo possesses increased strength and speed, as well as enhanced senses. It can heal remarkably fast and can only be defeated through fire. The Wendigo seeks out those with the blood it craves and those who possess a good or loving heart to devour. When one is transformed into a Wendigo, one must vanquish their sire before taking innocent life. Beware, as its slash may affect the mind, causing one to desire to release the beast inside. Powers and Abilities Active Powers *'Super Strength:' The ability to possess physical strength beyond humanly possible. *'Super Speed:' The ability to move at superhuman speeds. *'Shapeshifting:' The ability to alter one's physical form into that of another person or animal. Wendigos can switch between their human and demonic forms. Passive Powers *'Immortality:' The ability to possess a possibly infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. *'High Resistance:' The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm. *'Regeneration:' The ability to almost instantly heal from physical harm and injuries. *'Enhanced Senses:' The ability to possess heightened senses. Wendigos a heightened sense of smell and hearing and can see in the dark. List of Wendigos *Ashley Fallon (Vanquished) *Piper Halliwell (Temporarily) *Romulus (Vanquished) *Craig (Vanquished) *Duncan Phillips (Temporarily) Appearances *Charmed, season 1 "The Wendigo" *Chosen Chapter 3: Under the Full Moon Category:Species Category:Demons Category:Evil